The long term objective of this cooperative effort among Purdue University, public schools in Indiana, and The Children's Museum of Indianapolis, is to develop, evaluate and disseminate educational programs for K-12 students, parents, teachers, and the public about the science involved in keeping people healthy. Concepts will be exemplified by emphasizing health issues that affect both people and animals in Indiana and the U.S., including obesity prevention, cancer prevention, and asthma. This SEPA will take a systems approach in which fitness programs, research programs using animal models, K-12 outreach programs, professional development workshops for teachers, and recruiting efforts will be networked to form an innovative educational model that fills current gaps in health science education, excites and recruits schoolchildren to careers in health science research, and leads to a healthier citizenry. This systems approach will reach a broad audience, including underrepresented populations, and allow us to conduct a longitudinal assessment of the impact of our educational and recruitment programs on students from the third grade through college graduation, and eventual career choice. Specific Aims are to: 1) Develop, deliver, and rigorously assess innovative, hands on, problem-based learning curricular modules for grades 3, 6, and 9 that fill current educational gaps in health science education, and meet Indiana and national academic standards. Concepts not addressed by existing curricula, such as the science behind health advances, the clinical trials process, and the role of animals in developing new drugs and medical devices will be addressed;2) Excite and recruit schoolchildren to careers in health science research by providing role models to students. Biomedical and clinical researchers will interact with K-12 students during classroom visits, camps, and after school programs and discuss career opportunities in basic science, pre-clinical, and clinical health science. Activity books will be distributed to provide additional career information to students;and 3) Involve and engage children, parents, and the public in educational fitness activities and programs that will lead to a healthier Indiana citizenry, informed health care decisions, and greater health literacy. Dogs will be incorporated into fitness programs as exercise companions to encourage participation. The capstone project is an interactive traveling exhibit highlighting the science involved in keeping people healthy. Phase I will use the systems approach to develop and provide formative assessment of curriculum, recruiting tools, and fitness programs within Indiana schools and communities. Phase II will extend the system and use professional development programs, web modules, and existing partnerships to disseminate the model and materials nationwide. Phase II will include a summative assessment of the effectiveness of the program in meeting long term objectives. The expected outcomes include a healthier Indiana citizenry;a greater understanding and appreciation of biomedical research;and, more children from underrepresented and rural populations interested in pursuing biomedical and clinical research careers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by applicant): The long term objective of this cooperative effort among Purdue University, public schools in Indiana, and The Children's Museum of Indianapolis, is to develop, evaluate and disseminate educational programs for K-12 students, parents, teachers, and the public about the science involved in keeping people healthy. Concepts will be exemplified by emphasizing health issues that affect both people and animals in Indiana and the U.S., including obesity prevention, cancer prevention, and asthma. This SEPA will take a systems approach in which fitness programs, research programs using animal models, K-12 outreach programs, professional development workshops for teachers, and recruiting efforts will be networked to form an innovative educational model that fills current gaps in health science education, excites and recruits schoolchildren to careers in health science research, and leads to a healthier citizenry.